Godzilla Vs Zilla
by Zillah 91
Summary: Oneshot. A longer, more objective fight between Godzilla and Zilla for the title of "King of the Monsters".


Just another short little fic. I was wondering what a proper, decent-length, fight between the true Godzilla and the American remake would be like, and this is what I came up with.

The Godzilla used here is the version seen in most of my stuff aside from "Kaiju Wars"; the appearance and powers of the '90s Godzilla, the movements and actions in battle of the GMK and some of the background and life with other monsters of both the '90s and the earlier Godzilla.

The Zilla seen here, for the sake of a proper comparison, is the original Zilla, the one from the 1998 film. Referred to as Zilla more for the sake of clarity than anything else.

I'm going to do the best I can to step back and be objective about this.

Godzilla is © Toho

* * *

GODZILLA VS ZILLA

**_Tokyo, Japan, 3:00 pm._**

Slightly under one hour ago, a kaiju had been detected entering Tokyo Bay by G-Force's satellite scanning equipment, which automatically detected any overly large heat signatures around any inhabited area. Within thirty minutes, G-Force units were being moved in and the immediate area around Tokyo Bay was evacuated, with reserve troops prepared to move civilians out of the remainder of the city should it become necessary.

Despite the situation, Captain Koshi Sendai had allowed himself a sigh of relief when G-Force's kaijuologists identified the animal as one of a handful of surviving offspring of the one that had attacked New York City in 1998. Initially mistaken for Godzilla, this creature now bore the name 'Zilla', the first of which had been killed in an all-out attack by the U.S. Air Force.

Around five of its offspring, however, had survived. The first was living more-or-less peacefully underground in Mongolia somewhere. The second had been hunted down and eliminated by the British Royal Navy after it got the idea in its head to take a bite out of Newcastle Harbour. The third, as it turned out, was considerably more benign, as well as stronger than its siblings, and had helped to see off a number of more aggressive creatures. Nowadays, it was corralled to Monster Island, where it was studied by the biologist who discovered it in America. Dr. Tatapo-something. The fourth had been killed by the Chinese Military a little under a year ago. The surviving two were known to be sterile, and as they weren't particularly aggressive, G-Force had decided to let them be and concentrate on more pressing matters.

The fifth had just arrived in Tokyo Bay, no doubt lured by the promise of a fish dinner, and was currently burrowing under the city after fleeing an attack by the Japanese Self Defence Force.

Sendai sat in his position of command in the Type-99 Maser Cannon, and for almost an hour had attempted to corner the oversized lizard in the maze of steel and concrete that was Tokyo. So far, they had successfully kept Zilla confined to the bay area.

Then, just moments ago, something else had shown up on the radar, and now Sendai was really worried.

Water cascaded from 100 metres of charcoal-grey scales, taut muscle and bristling dorsal fins as Godzilla- the real Godzilla- waded into the shallower section of Tokyo Bay. The small warehouses and low-rise buildings that littered his path proved no obstacle; rather than Zilla's method of going around them, Godzilla paid no heed and simply carried on, mere bricks and mortar crumbling before him as his feral head turned to sniff at the air.

The Navy had been keeping tabs on his movements since he left Monster Island a few days ago, as he often did for reasons of his own. Apparently, he had just detected the intruder in what he perceived as his territory, and the echoing, earth-shaking roar that escaped his fanged jaws was clearly intended to tell said intruder that it was not welcome.

Sendai found himself loosening his collar as Godzilla approached; not nearly enough firepower was present for this. What would kill Zilla outright would be nothing more than an irritation to the mountain of destructive force that was Godzilla. Nevertheless, he reminded himself that he was a sworn officer of G-Force and of the United Nations. He knew his duty and would do it, to his last breath if need be.

"All Maser units," he ordered somewhat solemnly into his radio, "Prepare to form on…"

Before he could finish, the ground shook and convulsed. Falling debris blocked the truck's view screen as it was tipped over onto its back, Sendai almost vomiting as the more elephantine roar of defiance sounded in response to Godzilla.

Zilla, though it walked with a far more reptilian stance, was when reared up to its full height roughly as tall as Godzilla, its thinner tail held out behind it and its almost-square head turning in the air, triangular fins shaking as it caught the direction of its attacker.

As Zilla stalked out into the bay, Godzilla slammed his tail on the ground as he rumbled a threat to this animal that, he noted in his feral mind, so resembled the one he knew from his island home. Nonetheless, much subtler clues of scent and body language told him that this was not the creature he knew. This was an enemy.

Another roar from Godzilla met with the same defiance from Zilla. And so, with a snarl of anger, Godzilla charged. The King of the Monsters was at this moment taller than the hunched-over Zilla, and almost twice the weight. But therein lay Zilla's strength; this creature was faster than the lumbering Godzilla, and with the lithe movement of a serpent it leapt aside to the right, just the right distance to bring its tail whipping up, striking the side of Godzilla's head as the mighty saurian bellowed in fury. Godzilla turned again, swiping a clawed hand at Zilla as the latter dodged nimbly to the right once again, leaving Godzilla off-balance long enough for Zilla to deliver a sharp head butt straight to the bottom of his ribcage. Godzilla swayed on his feet, struggling to maintain his balance; for all that Zilla could not withstand an all-out attack, it could at least deliver one.

Godzilla, however, was not afraid. Nor was he particularly angry. No, Godzilla was irritated by this creature. He would end this battle quickly. As he turned to face his opponent, a stream of brilliant blue-white fire erupted from Godzilla's maw. Zilla, however, with impossible agility, leapt clean over the blast and Godzilla himself, leaving the beam to strike behind the waters of the bay. Godzilla simply turned, the beam arcing after Zilla as it ducked into the rows of gleaming towers that had previously served as the edge of their battleground. Steel, glass and mortar stood no chance against the blazing fury of Godzilla's attack, and each building it struck became a paroxysm of hellish fire, flying debris and thick, black smoke.

Mere blocks away from the battle, Captain Sendai had watched the explosion with a sensation that oddly approached wonder. He had been on the pro-Godzilla side of many debates on how this exact battle would play out. Of course, he also knew that unless the fight ended quickly, the two titans would cause untold destruction; worse yet, with his Maser Cannon lying upside-down and half-buried in the side of an office building, there was little he could do to prevent it.

So, unbecoming as it was, when the driver placed "500 yen on Zilla," all Sendai could do was up the bet to 1,000. In fact, he genuinely did hope Godzilla won; if so, he would simply return to the sea. If not, they would still have Zilla to deal with. And surprisingly enough, Zilla was, at the moment, literally running rings around Godzilla. Its speed was turning out to be quite the advantage, even if it hadn't yet dealt a serious wound.

Still, he had his doubts as to whether anything could kill Godzilla.

Godzilla approached the row of towers that his attack had obliterated, giving a low rumble as his keen eyes pierced through the haze of smoke. Too suddenly for Godzilla to react, Zilla leapt out of the flames, lashing out with a clawed hand that raked its way through Godzilla's thick scales and the softer flesh beneath. Godzilla roared, snarled and snapped his jaws, more out of anger than pain. Seldom had the King of the Monsters ceded first blood to an enemy.

Before Godzilla could turn, the sudden rumbling that had started behind him ceased, and all that remained in Zilla's place was a hole- no, a tunnel- surrounded by strewn rock and asphalt. Beneath Godzilla's feet, Zilla tore through the Earth, pushing thousands of tons of rock to either side. Strong as Godzilla was, he was not immune to the laws of gravity, and the earth that remained beneath his feet was not enough to support him. Godzilla fell with the crumbling earth, staggering to one side as he struggled to retain his footing.

Emerging from the ground behind the swaying Godzilla, Zilla hissed in satisfaction to see that its tactic was working. Charging forward, it slammed into Godzilla, sending the monster falling to the side with a furious roar and slamming into the ground. Planting one foot on Godzilla's right-hand, presently top, side, Zilla bellowed to its opponent to surrender.

Godzilla's response was to lash out with one foot, catching Zilla in the stomach with enough power to lift the reptile off its feet and sending it crashing to the ground at enough of a distance for Godzilla to right himself.

With a thunderous roar, Godzilla charged again, his arms held close to the wall of muscle that was his chest as his orange eyes gleamed with bloodlust. Zilla leapt to the side again, avoiding the attack and charging…

Just as Godzilla intended.

Godzilla's tail shot through the air like a whip, crashing into Zilla with enough force to level Mt. Rushmore. Zilla's rips snapped like twigs, their owner howling with pain as it was sent flying away from Godzilla and into a warehouse, which promptly collapsed under Zilla's massive weight.

A moment later, Godzilla's powerful arms were wrapped around Zilla's tail, claws digging into soft flesh as Zilla was lifted into the air and slammed back down to earth with bone-shattering force. Reeling Zilla snarled uselessly as Godzilla's foot came crashing down onto its side. More bones broke. Tendons snapped. Another blow from Godzilla's foot rained down, this time to the side of Zilla's head. The bone snapped almost without protest other than Zilla's pitiful howl of pain.

Godzilla looked down with a vicious snarl at this creature, beaten, broken and strewn with shattered wreckage. Finally, as Zilla turned one yellow eye upwards through a haze of all-consuming hurt, the wave of blue-white fire that consumed it was almost a mercy.

It was over, Sendai could tell even out of sight of the actual battle. In a way, he almost felt sorry for Zilla. According to what he could make out over the radio, it had paid the price for its arrogance, and received no more mercy than any other creature that faced Godzilla in battle; only a swift, brutal demise.

The fight was Godzilla's. And victory was swift, total, and all-consuming. With a bellow of victory, Godzilla, his rage spent, turned back to the water, leaving the burning warehouse as a funeral pure for his fallen foe.

* * *

And there we have it. Stepping back, I think I can say with some confidence that this is how such a fight would go: Zilla could use its speed as a good advantage to keep Godzilla on his toes, but once Godzilla got hold of him, it'd all be over. No offence, Zilla fans, I like Zilla as well but this is what would happen. In that movie, Zilla got killed by an amount of firepower that wouldn't make Godzilla blink; there's no way he could stand up to an atomic heat ray and physical strength that's been known to throw things into space.

Many thanks to **GodzillaGuy** for inspiring this with his excellent "Godzilla Vs the Zillas" story.

Anyway, any thoughts, anybody? Anyone care to debate this outcome?

All Reviews Welcome!


End file.
